


A day to remember

by ProudSlytherin394



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudSlytherin394/pseuds/ProudSlytherin394
Summary: It's Valentines day at camp half-blood. Nico doesn't get the big deal about the Holiday, Will just wants to have an excuse to spoil Nico.





	A day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys thanks for even clicking on this. I'm not sure how this will turn out feel free to criticize my skills and comment what you think so enjoy!

      February 14, Valentines day. Nicos' " _favorite"_ Holiday. Not. And It's not just because the couples at Camp will be even more disgusting. Okay yeah that's a big reason but not the main reason.

Before this year Nico never had a boyfriend to celebrate with. 

    Until Will managed to stumble into his heart and stay there like a parasite. Nico didn't know the first thing to get Will. 

  Maybe he should've gotten ready yesterday instead of procrastinating. Oh well too late now. Maybe the Aphrodite cabin could help him.

Nico scrunched his nose at the thought, no they would try to braid his hair again. 

Nico brightend maybe Annabeth could help him. As he turned to go find the daughter of Athena he ran into a familiar figure.

 "Hey Nico I was hoping to run into you. You got a minute?" 

Will, his significant annoyance asked with a small grin.

"Uh hey um I guess I have a bit of time..." 

"Perfect," Will exclaimed as he wrapped his arm securely around his shoulders "I have a little something for you."

 Nico couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips "what is it?" 

"You'll have to wait till we get to my cabin Neeks." 

Nick rolled his eyes. But nodded in agreement. 

 When they get to the Apollo Cabin Will turned to Nico "Alright sunshine close your eyes and don't peek or I'll have to tickle you" Will teased gently

Nick sighed loudly and closed his eyes tightly. After some shuffling around and a couple thumps later Will came back.

"Okay you can open them." 

Nico opened his eyes to find Will with a box of his favorite Chocolates, and a Boquet of Flowers. 

"Will you really shouldn't have...." 

"Oh this isn't all deathboy so hold you skeletons" Will interrupted 

After handing those off to Nico he pulled out a teddy bear.

 Nico gasped and took the bear gently. He brought it up to his nose and smiled it smelled like Wills' Cologne 

"Thank you but I didn't get you anything..." Nico said softly 

"Pfft I know that silly you could be crowned king of procrastination just watch a hallmark movie and cuddle with me." Will said lovingly

"Sounds like a plan to me"

 Maybe Valentines day wasn't so bad after all. 

 


End file.
